User blog:Solon75/A Christmas Kiss
"The turkey is carved! Let the celebration begin!" The words of Richard Wells kicks off the Christmas celebration abroad the Concordian Flying Squad's ship. For Maddie O' Malley, this was a special Christmas celebration indeed. It all started with her winning a lottery contest by having the winning ticket that was a piece of evidence in a murder investigation. After winning the grand prize of a thousand shillings, Maddie decided to use the money to have a Christmas feast on board the Concordian Flying Squad's airship, while agreeing with Evie Holloway's suggestion of inviting Pippa Caffrey and her parents to feast with them. Rose Zhao then told Maddie that she would roast a turkey. So as a result, Maddie put Rose in charge of getting food for the Christmas feast. What a feast it was indeed. Besides turkey, there was roasted beef, roasted goose, roasted duck, salmon, clam soup, celery, baked fish, hollandaise sauce, oyster dressing, oyster sauce, onion sauce, baked potatoes, sweet potatoes, baked squash, mashed turnips, canned corn, stewed tomatoes, graham bread, rolls, plum pudding, peach pie, fruit, nuts, coffee, chocolate, and red wine. Seeing such food in their sights made everyone's mouth's water at the sight. For Maddie, the sight was a most impressive sight. She couldn't help but feel proud of herself for overseeing the preparations. "Thank you for everything you all have done," said Mr. and Mrs. Caffrey. "With the help of this squad we have our daughter back and we can celebrate a wonderful Christmas." "Don't mention it," said Maddie, "Besides Evie here was a huge help for Pippa." "Still, we are grateful for this wonderful feast," the Caffrey's stated. "I agree with them. I must also say that this a wonderful festival you have made Maddie." At those words, Maddie turned her head and smiled at her friend Charles Dupont. "Ah Charlie, it was nothing. Overseeing the preparations is a natural habit of mine." "Still, the atmosphere and scene here is both peaceful and beautiful. You have really done well," complimented Charles. Maddie then lightly blushed and tried to hide her face. As for Charles, or otherwise known as Charlie, Maddie always saw Charlie as a great person and her best friend. "Charlie's always been such a nice person, I wonder if maybe-" Maddie then felt something right against her arm that snapped her out of her thoughts. At first, she thought that it was nothing and shrugged it off. But then she felt it again and looked down at her arm and shrieked at the sight she saw. It was the pet rat of Rose's named Rasputin. Seeing Rasputin touching her hand made Maddie shriek loud enough to get everybody's attention in the room. She immediately attached herself to Charlie and watched as Rasputin made it's way over to its owner. "Um, Maddie, you can let go of me now." Maddie noticed her arms were wrapped around a blushing Charlie. Realizing the position she was in, Maddie quickly let got of Charlie. She then turned her focus onto Rose. "Rose! How many times have I stated that I do not like mice. You know I hate them." Rose just shrugged. "Well, I don't know about you, but I know Rasputin is in a flurry of excitement!" stated Rose. "Besides Rasputin is probably hungry for my delicious turkey that I made. Ain't that right Rasputin?" The little rat, now on Rose's right shoulder, squeaked in agreement and started to nibble on a piece of turkey Rose gave to him. After her had finished the piece, the rat was out like a light bulb. "Hopefully Rose didn't do anything to this turkey to knock me out," muttered Issac Bontemps before taking a huge drink of his red wine. "Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house... Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse..." The words of Viola Pemberton performing towards everybody puts on a great Christmas show to watch. While the Caffrey's are watching Viola's performance, Maddie looks around sees Charlie approaching her with a cheerful expression. "Merry Christmas Maddie!" "Merry Christmas to you also, Charlie," replied Maddie. "Say Maddie, would you like to try my new invention?" asked Charlie. Maddie looked at the invention in Charlie's hands. It looked like a red cracker with a handle on each end of the cracker. "Is this thing going to explode on me, Charlie?" asked Maddie. "Don't worry, it's perfectly safe. I can back that up with my word." With those words, Maddie took the cracker into her hand and pulled it. "I suppose you have to pull on it?" Maddie asked Charlie. "Just wait and see," replied Charlie. Maddie pulled and pulled on the cracker with all her strength. The more Maddie pulled, the tighter the cracker seemed to be. Maddie thought that she was going to have to smash the cracker open. "If I can not get this thing to-" POP! A loud bang gets everybody's attention. When they all turn to look, confetti just rains down on them. Maddie was impressed by the sight of falling confetti. To her, it looked liked that it was colorful snow falling everywhere. " Quite indigenous, Charlie! You really outdid yourself this time," complimented Maddie. Charlie blushed a little at those words. "Thanks Maddie, that means a lot to me. In fact I-" A sudden giggle catches both Maddie and Charlie's attention. They see Evie giggling with excitement. "What's so funny Evie?" asked Charles and Maddie at the same time. "Oh nothing much, except what's above you two." At Evie's words, both Charles and Maddie look up to see a mistletoe branch hanging right above the two of them." At the sight of the branch, both Maddie and Charles begin blushing. "Looks you two have a Christmas tradition to do," stated Evie. Both Maddie and Charlie's faces were now red as a tomatoes. For what seemed the longest time, neither of them knew what to do. All they did was just stare at each other. After lingering, Maddie made a move. She moved closer and closer to Charlie's face until their lips made contact. And then Maddie digs in and kisses Charlie passionately. The kiss was one of sweet sensation. For both Maddie and Charlie, it was the feeling of a sweet flower being touched by the softness of a morning dew drop. For for seemed the longest time, all was still and quiet for both. Then Maddie pulled back for the kiss and stared at Charlie with a smile and a shine in her eyes. All Charlie could do was blush and say, "A verry Merry Christmas, Maddie." Maddie just smiled at Charlie. "A very Merry Christmas to you too, Charlie." Category:Blog posts